Put The Screws To 'Em!
by Mondai Senshi
Summary: Samantha's ever only wanted three things in life. Well, things change, I guess, and life isn't always what it's cracked up to be. And sometimes you don't really know what you want. Please R&R SamanthaSpyke [ COMPLETE FIC ]
1. Prologue: The Theme Song

==Put The Screws To 'Em!==  
  
*Prologue - The Theme Song - We're Just Not Meant To Be*  
  
By: DTT (Double Trouble Togepi) AKA: The Ultimate Masta  
Inspired by and dedicated to: My BFF JessieHeart.  
  
  
  
  
  
DTT:There are times when  
My eyes start to burn  
My heart starts to yearn  
For more  
JH:And the tears  
Slowly rolling to my chin  
Will never even be seen  
By you  
DTT:But I feel  
All my problems will work out  
And yet I can't call out  
To you  
JH:Even though I know  
You'd take me in your arms again  
Your love is true  
And unconditional  
DTT:I've gone too far  
I can't turn back  
JH:My love's too harsh  
We're just not meant to be.  
  
  
  
Every fic needs a theme song!  
Well... Not really, but if it fits, then it'll get stuck here. So, basically, this lets you know what the story's about. And, in case you couldn't guess, it's a Sam/Spyke fic. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Past

==Put The Screws To 'Em!==  
  
*Chapter 2 - The Past - How things used to be*  
  
By: DTT (Double Trouble Togepi) AKA: The Ultimate Masta  
Inspired by and dedicated to: My BFF JessieHeart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam and Spyke walked down the sidewalk, neither with anything to say. Peppercat and Cyandog trailed behind them. Samantha looked up. "Hey, Spyke?"  
Spyke looked up at Samantha. "Yeah, Boss?"  
She laughed. "Will you quit calling me 'Boss,' already?"  
"Right..."  
"I was just wondering... Have you ever loved anyone?"  
Spyke went a bright red. "Huh?"  
She stopped and repeated, "Have you ever loved anyone?"  
Spyke blinked a few times, then the color returned to his face as he continued walking. His cheeks were still reddish. "Not really, no." Samantha sighed. Spyke blushed a little more. "Why?"  
Samantha blushed, this time, more than Spyke had. "No reason, I guess. Just... Wondered."  
Peppercat looked at Cyandog and spoke in a hushed tone. "Are you confused, too?"  
Cyandog crossed his arms and nodded. "Moreso."  
"Okay."  
Spyke thought for a moment. "Well... I don't know."  
Samantha looked at him again. He wasn't really looking at anything. His thoughts were on other things, memories. She sighed.  
"Boss?"  
Samantha looked at him and almost laughed again.  
"Er..." Spyke saw her amused grin. "Samantha?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think... Maybe... I have been in love."  
"You were?" She smiled and teased playfully. "When?"  
"I guess as long as I can remember..."  
Samantha's smile faded and her curiosity grew. Spyke looked down at the ground.  
"I think..." He looked up at her once, then he quickly looked at his feet and the path. Realization suddenly hit Peppercat.  
"Cyandog," the little cat-like medabot turned toward the blue dog-like medabot. "Spyke needs a push."  
"You want me to push him?"  
"It's a figure of speech," Peppercat explained patiently. "He needs your support. And mine and Samantha's would help, too..."  
"Oh..." Cyandog looked at his medafighter. "You can do it, boss!"  
Spyke registered Cyandog's reassurance. "What I mean to say, Boss -"  
Samantha grinned and seemed to be tsk-ing, but didn't say anything.  
"- Sam..."  
Peppercat was getting anxious. "Go on!"  
Samanthas curiosity was rising. Spyke stopped and tensed, his eyes pinched shut, preparing for the wrath of Samantha's rage. "I think I love you."  
Samantha's recent smile faded, and she stood in shock, open-mouthed and looking at Spyke. She couldn't decide weather he was serious or not, and moreso, she couldn't decide how to react. Spyke slowly opened one eye to see if her fist, or her flat hand, was about to strike him. To his amazement, she was stunned, not upset in any way.  
Hearts would have filled Peppercat's eyes if they could, and she clasped her hands together, crooning about the sweet scene she had just witnessed.  
Cyandog's metallic legs had lost their strength, and he fell down on the small pebbles that covered the path. The enormity of the situation hit him like an iron.  
Samantha blinked a few times, her eyes falling to the path and the scene around her. If she was anyone else she'd been laughing at Peppercat and Cyandog's reactions. In fact, if anyone else were here, they'd have burst out laughing at Spyke's statement. But then, why couldn't she laugh? It had to be a joke, obviously. She and Spyke were friends, no more.  
Spyke stood, waiting for Samantha's reaction. She began to laugh, quite loudly and firmly. He kicked himself inside. Of course Samantha wouldn't have felt the same. She couldn't. She'd only loved two people before. One was a great medafighter, and the other was a popular soccer player. Spyke couldn't compete with Koji's medafighting skills or Nathan's looks. His heart sank.  
Samantha crossed her arms behind her head. "Good one, Spyke. Well, I gotta get home. See ya!" Samantha blinked several times, then ran to catch up with Samantha, utterly confused.  
Spyke fell to the ground, strangely looking exactly like Cyandog. His thoughts were running like wild. He suddenly hated himself. How could he risk his friendship like that?  
  
  
  
Okay, I know I left off in a cliffhanger, but I think that's the style of this fan-fic. I dunno why. But anyway, I have a bigger end-of-chapter note on the next chapter. This chapter was for Samantha's reaction to Spyke's name, and for the third chappie. But I'm not telling! ^-~ Ya gotta read! Next chappie is an explanation of why I'm writing the fic, and just plain having fun. After that is the main basis of the fic.  
  
Most important thing of all. Everyone together, now!  
Sam, Spyke, Pyro, Sammy, (Pyro and Sammy are from Millenium Children - A sequal to Sam's Tours - A fic my BFF - JessieHeart - wrote) Peppercat, Cyandog, Fyre, (Fyre is Pyro's medabot) Karin, Koji, Neutranurse, and Sumilidon all togehter...  
DTT-chan does NOT OWN MEDABOTS or ANY of the characters used in this fic!!!  
DTT: Wow, that worked well. Hey, Jess, you get a free gomp. Choose well, grasshopper. It's either kindhearted, competitive Koji, or strange and misunderstood Spyke. You have 1 second to glomp before I make 'em all go away.  
JH: That's not fair!  
  
NEXT time on DTT's ranting...   
Why did she brink Sam & Spyke's kids from her friend's story, but not Karin and Koji's?  
WILL the great infamous JessieHeart be able to glomp someone, or will she have a nervous breakdown?  
All these questions MIGHT be answered next time in DTT's rantings! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Present

==Put The Screws To 'Em!==  
  
*Chapter 2 - The Present - Three hopeless dreams*  
  
By: DTT (Double Trouble Togepi) AKA: The Ultimate Masta  
Inspired by and dedicated to: My BFF JessieHeart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Samantha walked down the desolate sidewalk, a medabot following close behind. "Peppercat?"  
The red cat-like medabot hurried closer to her. "Yes, Boss?"  
"Where did I go wrong?"  
Peppercat looked at the ground, her eyes green and metallic, catching the light from the sunshine. "I don't understand."  
"Ever since I was a little girl all I've ever wanted was love, honor, and a sense of self."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I wanted to love somebody, and I wanted them to love me back."  
Peppercat replied in her mechanical voice, "That's reasonable."  
"Yeah, I guess," Samantha sighed. "But that dream was a complete flop. For a while I thought I loved Koji-"  
The light danced across Peppercat's eyes as she tried not to laugh. Samantha looked back at her. "It's not funny."  
Peppercat sighed. "Sorry, boss. It's just so strange."  
"Yeah, but I really though it was right. But he had Karin, so that could never be mutual. Then there was Nathan, but that could only work if I gave up my honor, and everything I was."  
Peppercat nodded. "What about Spyke?"  
"Spyke?" Samantha stopped dead. "Spyke?! What ABOUT Spyke?!"  
Pepercat stopped, too, and looked up at Samantha. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was glaring at Peppercat, a look of pure venom in her eyes. "Nothing, Boss."  
Samantha stopped, then frowned. Sorry, Peppercat. I didn't mean to get so mad at you."  
"It's all right, Boss. It was my fault."  
"No, Peppercat, it wasn't. I just lost control of my temper for a moment."  
The two walked in silence for a while. Peppercat looked up at Samantha again. "Boss?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you make the Screws gang, anyway?"  
"Because," Samantha replied solomnly. "I needed some friends I could trust, I guess."  
"But why a gang?"  
Samantha frowned. "I really don't know."  
Peppercat shrugged. "How much farther are we walking?"  
"As far as we fee like walking."  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Like I said, this fic was inspired by and dedicated too my BFF - JessieHeart. She's got a few good fics, but mostly Medabots. And among them, most of her fics are Screws gang fics - shipping included. But she's got some other stuff, too, kinda.  
  
But anyways, I don't know why I decided to write this. I guess it was a form of spontaneous inspiration - whatevere that means. After the season finale of Medabots (ACK! Tunahead and Caviar... SCARY!) and after reading one too many of her fics, and even moreso, after looking so much for a good Sam/Spyke picture (fanart or otherwise), I had Screws running through me head, every this way and that. And Samantha was there telling me to write her story.  
  
Also, the idea of writing a story with a title from a gang's motto which is about the same gang came from a Team Rocket fic site, who had a whole series of fics named after lines from the TR motto - (To Protect the World from Devestation, sequal To Unite All Peoples Within Our Nation, sequal 2 To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above, and sequal 3 To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above. All can be found at... Erm... I'll get back to you on that...)  
  
Finally, I really have a bone to pick with the idiot who came up with Sam/Koji coupling and her crush, and furthermore I loved the episode with Nathan. Thus, you get Chapter 2 of my fic. Taa-daaaa!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Rememberance

==Put The Screws To 'Em!==  
  
*Chapter 4 - Rememberance - The other side of the story*  
  
By: DTT (Double Trouble Togepi) AKA: The Ultimate Masta  
Inspired by and dedicated to: My BFF JessieHeart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spyke oiled Cyandog's arm parts as Crosserdog sat beside him. "I've never been able to figure it out, Crosserdog." He had grown since his days of constand robattle losses, and since he'd last seen Samantha. "I never would have told her how I fealt if I didn't think she shared my feelings. I was so sure..."  
Crosserdog, in a state of half-meditation, (If he was in deep meditation, Spyke would get mad at him for not listening) simply nodded. "Peppercat was on your side if it makes you feel better. I'd never seen her in such a good mood."  
Spyke sweatdropped, then picked up a cloth. "I'm not trying to impress Peppercat..."  
"I'd hope not."  
Spyke wiped the blue metal with a degree of expirience. "All my life... Even when it didn't seem like it, even when I've had other crushes, Boss' always been on my mind. I just hope she isn't in the same place as me."  
Crosserdog looked at his master. "What does that mean?"  
Spyke sighed. "Every night, my last concious thought is her. Every morning, I wake up with her face in my mind. Every day, I feel alone, knowing I'll probably never see her again. Every loss, I know she could have done better. Every win, I have nobody to celebrate with. I just have an emptiness that nobody, not even you, Cyandog, can fill..."  
The small medabot just looked at him in awe. "I wish I were human... Still, I'm crosserdog until you finish."  
Spyke facefaulted, thinking, I knew that. Oh well. He smiled only slightly. "You don't want to be a human. People are heartless, cowardly, confusing, confused, weak, and full of lies."  
Crosserdog shook his head. (By now he was by no means meditating.) "That's not always true, boss. You aren't. You proved it when you told Samantha how you fealt about her. You loved her with all your heart, you had the courage to tell her, you let her know exactly what you meant, you knew exactly waht you wanted, you had the strenth to withstand her rejection, and you told her your deepest secret, no lies."  
Spyke smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Crosserdog." He clipped together the two metal halves of the arm piece and replaced the screw, then started to polish the metal in a few places, last moment. His clock suddenly began ringing uncontrolably.  
Spyke leapt to his feet. "Oh, man, I was s'posed to be at the Hopmart by now!" Spyke popped open Crosserdog's medal cover and grabbed his monkey medal. He flung his backpack on hisback and ran out the door of his room. He put the monkey medal into his medawatch and ran down the street.  
Spyke passed by the anklebiters with barely a glance. The three had seemed unbeatable, then, so long ago. Especially when they beat Samantha. But once she was in danger, he and Cyandog had won. It was a fluke, but that little bit of confidance had built up and made Spyke and crosserdog, and Spyke and Samantha, closer than ever before.  
As he ran around the corner and into the Hopmart, Spyke almost ran into Ikki, who was standing out of breath just inside the doors, Metabee lounging in a nearby chair. Spyke popped the monkey medal into his medawatch. "Transport medaparts!" He pushed a button, and Cyandog's body appeared before Spyke. He popped the medal out of his medawatch and into Cyandog.  
Cyandog's eyes lit up and he shook his head violently, then looked around. Spyke settled into a chair. Karin looked at him. "Are you okay? You don't look so good, Spyke."  
He sighed heavily in response. "I was thinking."  
"About what?" Ikki asked, suddenly catching his breath.  
"Her."  
Erika raised an eyebrow. "Again?" She leaned back, her arms crossed behind her head. "What happened, anyway?"  
"Well... I told her..." Cyandog sighed, crossed his arms on the counter, and buried his head in his arms. Metabee looked at him funny, but quickly turned back to Spyke. Ikki, Koji, and Sumilidon blinked a few times. Henry looked up from sweeping the floor, and Erika, Karin, Brass, and Neutranurse just stared.  
Spyke sighed heavily. "I told her I loved her..."  
After a small pause, Spyke got many reactions. The girls mostly just blinked, except Erika. Karin then smiled and noted that that had been a sweet thing to do. Most of the boys, and Erika, began to laugh hysterically.  
Spyke and Cyandog sighed. Spyke slumped. "That's what she said..."  
Karin put her hand on Spyke's shoulders. He looked up at her. "Thanks..." He sighed. "Maybe I should go home."  
Nobody tried to stop him. Cyandog stood and walked to the door. Spyke grabbed a doughnut and ran out the door. Henry jumped and ran out, too, but couldn't leave as he was on duty. "Will you quit stealing our food?!?!"  
Spyke held the doughnut tactfully in his mouth and balanced the weight of his backpack on his shoulders, then looked back to make sure Henry hadn't stopped Cyandog. Maybe he should have grabbed his medal just in case... But he got out. With the disbanning of the Screws, Spyke had all but given up robattling. While he didn't issue challanges, he still accepted them.  
He thought back on the reactions of his friends - Ikki, Karin, Koji, Henry... Samantha - All laughed. And Spyke finally understood. She may have really loved him back. That may have been why she asked if he'd ever felt love. But because she knew what everyone would think, all their friends thinking it was a joke, she laughed, too. She didn't want to be the center of attention, and she didn't know how else to react, so she laughed.  
  
  
  
There we go. Another one down. Yeah, I think I may have gotten carried away with it... So what? I had fun, and I'm sure it was worth it. If anyone wants to tell me otherwise I'll beat some sense into them with my pickle. O.o Yeah, I don't know where that came from. Well, please keep an eye out for chapter 3, which should be out by next weekend. This is my break from Millenium Tours. Maybe it could be like missing chapters in Jess' story or something. It almost lines up. 


	5. Chapter 3: The Future

==Put The Screws To 'Em!==  
  
*Chapter 3 - The Future - Happily Ever After*  
  
By: DTT (Double Trouble Togepi) AKA: The Ultimate Masta  
Inspired by and dedicated to: My BFF JessieHeart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Samantha stood, a cold breeze pushing past her, a light sprinkle of snowfall resting gently on her carpet. Peppercat stood behind her, staring in bewildered disbelief. Samantha looked exactly like her. She looked down at Spyke, his eyes falling to the ground, down on one knee, holding out a ring.  
She couldn't speak, but she couldn't stay quiet. She couldn't move, but she couldn't stand still. She had to tell him how she felt, had to say how much she loved him, but she couldn't go soft, and she had to think before she said anything, or this could be a disaster.  
Peppercat faltered for a minute, then again, and she fainted. Samantha envied her.  
Tears flooded Samantha's eyes. "Spyke.."  
"I know," Spyke stopped her before she could say more. He paused for a moment, then looked up at her. "I know I can't just expect you to take me in like nothing's happened. You made it clear you didn't love me. But I've been thinking since that day. I've been wondering what you meant. Maybe... Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I scared you. Maybe I was right, and you don't feel for me like I feel for you. You've been living your own life, and I can't just barge into it. If you want to think about it, I'll understand. If you don't love me -"  
Samantha had fallen to her knees before Spyke, wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips to his. For at least a minute or two they sat there, tears rolling down their cheeks, before they drew back. Spyke looked like he wanted to say something, but Samantha beat him to it.  
"Spyke, I love you, and I did even before I went away. I just wasn't honest to myself. Or to you. All I knew then was robattling and popularity. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. And..." Samantha paused and looked around. "Where is Cyandog, anyway?"  
Spyke twiddled his fingers. "Well, I was working full-time in a pizza place, and a diamond ring is expensive..."  
Samantha gaped. "You pawned Cyandog?"  
"And Crosserdog, too..."  
"What did you do THAT for?!"  
"I still have his medal!"  
Samantha sighed in relief. "That's good to know."  
Spyke jumped. "That reminds me!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his medawatch and Cyandog's medal. He put the medal into the watch. "Cyandog?"  
"Yeah, boss?" Cyansog's voice asked.  
"We made it, boy."  
Samantha smiled. "Peppercat, get up!"  
Peppercat's eyes lit up slowly as she sat up again. "What's wrong, Boss?"  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Samantha looked at Spyke, her grin pure joy.  
Spyke smiled back at Samantha. "So is that a yes?"  
  
  
  
Alrighty, everybody! It's done! I had to leave a little bit of a cliff hanger. I don't know why. It just seemed like a good place to stop. Yeah, I know, so maybe you'd have liked to hear her say yes, but we all know she did. And so, with Samantha's better-paying job, Cyandog gets a new body - Or his old one - For Christmas, Peppercat gets new medaparts, Spyke gets a wedding, and Samantha gets a little secret that she'll have to tell him about in more or less five or six months tops.  
  
Again, I have to thank ABC family for airing the season finale and all the other really good Sam-Spyke shippy episodes, but moreso, I'd like to thank the few fans I've accumulated in the making of this fic and in the making of Millenium Tours. Even more I'd like to thank my BFF, dear, kind, strange, misunderstood, great author JessieHeart.  
  
I know I got off track a little bit in this fic, but I'm entitled, ne? Got Samantha's strange anger problems and Spyke's loyalty and inferiority, I think I summed it up pretty well. 


End file.
